The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: All of The Lantern Corps control powers driven by Emotions as Tree spachal young people are chosen to wald the power of the Red Light of Rage, The Violet Light of Love and The Yellow Light of Fear, this is DC/Baka and Test/Death Note crossover that is the sequel to tree one shots i did, that are Akihisa Yoshii-Red Lantern,Shouko Kirishima-Star Sapphire & Light Yagami-Yellow Lanter
1. Rage, Love, & Fear, the Lantern Corps

_**Hello**_ **_True_** _**Believers**_ _**and**_ _ **welcome**_ **_to_ _my_** _**Green Lantern/Baka and _Test/Death_**_ _ **Note** **Crossover for starters**_

 _ **I**_ _ **don't own the** **DC Universe Baka and Test or Death _Note,_**_  
 _ **Read _ **the**_** **one shot prequels ****to** **this** **so** **you'll** **know how ****my**_ ** _tree l_ _aids_** **_got _t_ heir power __rings_**

 ** _Read, Akihisa_ _Yoshii-Red_ _Lantern,_ _Shouko Kirishima-Star __Sapphire and_ _Light **Yagami-Yellow**_ _Lantern_**

 ** _Now on to the story_**

* * *

Light's Point of View

As i landed on a strange planet with Yellow asmisphire, i look around my suranding

"Where am I?" I ask myself in confusion,

"You are in the homeworld of the Sinestro Corp, the planet Qwar"someone informs me, As I turn around and notice a monsterius looking being with a ring a ring just like mine,

"Who are you? What are you?" I ask the creature in front of me,

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON

"I AM the Yellow Lantern Arkilo of the planet Vorn" Arkilo adreses Light, "You Light Yagami of Earth have been chosen as you had spred Fear around the Earth, but as of right now i shell be drill instactor and during your traning you shell follow my orders,YOU GOT IT HUMAN!? " Arkilo adresses Light,

"SIR! YES SIR!" Light Says as he stands stright,

"Good, now follow me" says Arkilo as he flys off as Light flys behind him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Looks like he know your little secret what are it that your going to do?" says Ryuk too Light's Ear as Light as he minafest,

"Easy I'm going to one day wright his name on the Note as soon as i gane his trust and lern what i need to lern but right he mit be useful" says Light as he smirks,

as Arkilo trans Light els were in the universe,

* * *

Shouko's Point of View

As i landed on a planet differ't planet from my own, I look around in confusion and amazmint,

"W... w... Were am I?" I ask as I keep looking around

"Don't be frightent, you in Zamaron the Homeworld of the Zamarons and the Star Sapphires" I hear a voice adress me As I turn and notice woman in her mid 20s too early 30s who i can tell was American,

"My name is Carol Ferris and like you im from Earth" She introduces herself to me, "Shouko Kirishima, you have been chosen too weild the Violet Light of Love as you are someone who is capable of great love" she contenues

"Love? YUUJI!" I cried as tears start too fall from my eyes as i remember what I lost and never had and tried so hard to gain to no avail,

Point of View change to Third Person

"It's ok,It's ok" says Carol as she hugs Shouko, "Everything gona be alright, we all ben thier" Carol continues too console Shouko, as she can relate to her,as she herself knows how it is to lose the one you love, plus Shouko is a heart broken teenage girl who needed lots of consoling,

"Thank you fer.." says Shouko as dried her eyes untill Carol interups her,

"Carol, call me Carol" Says Carol

"Thank you Carol-Senpai" Says Shouko,

"Senpai? oh right Your from Japan are't you?" Carol asks,

"Why Yes" Shouko answers her,

"That's great we have anther new recrut who's also from Japan" Carol informs her, "here shes comes right now" says Carol as a young woman with blond hair whos wering an outfit that resemble that of a Lolita style, A Violet Dress with white trim on the Straps and the skirt with white lace the Star Sapphire symbol on the chest,violet elbow lanth slaves with white lace, violet lace stakings and violet knee high high heel boots,

"Good your here, this is Shouko Kirishima and i'll be training her along side you" Carol infoms the girl,

"Plese too meet you Shouko, Im Mi-" says the Star Sapphire until Shouko interrups her,

"Your Misa Amane!" says Shouko in amazmint, to see someone as famous as Misa Amane as a Star Sapphire,

"Well yes I am very plese too meet you Shouko" says Misa with a smile, as as Shouko calms herself,

"Likewise Misa" says Shouko also giving Misa Smile,

"Good your well aquinted, now it's time to begin your traning, Shouko, Misa, Follow Me" Says Carol as she takes off as Shouko and Misa follow her,

elswere in the universe

* * *

Akihisa's point of View

"Where am I?" I said as I look around in confusion, All of sudden i hear someone address me with anger in his voice,

"YOU WEAK PATHETIC FOOL! WHY DID'T YOU KILL HIM?!"says the owener of the voice as i turn around and i notice a large bulking beast,

"WHO...WHO ARE YOU?!"I as Ask the beast as I panic,

"I AM ATROCITUS OF THE RED LANTERN CORP! AND I SHELL BE YOUR END!"says Atrocitus as he charges right at me,

Point of view change to third person

As Atrocitus he charge at Akihisa all of a sudden he grabs Akihisa by the Trout, as he choke slams Akihisa though the ground,

"MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!"says Atrocitus as he holds to the grand as he starts punching him,

"I AM NO MURDERER!" says Akihisa as his eyes glow red as he blasts Atrocitus of him, Akihisa charges at Atrocitus in the Air giving a right heymaker,

"YOU FOOL!" says Atrocitus as he delivers one of his own, Akihisa comes back with one of his own, as al of a sudden Atrocitus grabs Akihisa but all of sudden Akihis put him in an armbar,

"EVERYTHING MINAMI DONE TOO PAID OFF EVERY HOLD SHE HAS DONE TOO I HAVE LERNED"says Akihisa,

"YOU THINK YOU BRAKE MY ARM!?" says Atrocitus as trows Akihisa off him, as he charges Akihisa, as Akihisa come back with a stright punch hiting Atrocitus,follow by a red energy wave absorbing blood magic sending Atrocitus fling,

Akihisa creats a big sword constac while he giving Atrocitus a jumping upward slash floowed by an upercut followed by a spinning outside crasent kick charge with red energy absorbing blood magic,

as Atrocitus falls to the ground Akihisa flys dowen with the sword constact with a down word frust,

then Akihisa hits jumping outside cracent floowed by an inside crasent kick charge with red energy absorbing blood magic,

till Akihisa gave Atrocitus a final upward slash, then his sword constact turn into a scyth constact,

as Akihisa kept hitting Atrocitus asorbing blood magic, as Akihisa rasis his syth it as it asorbs a big amont of blood magic as it turns back into a sword that follow with Akihisa giving Atrocitus a final trust sending him fling,

"I'll tell you again i'm no muderier" says Akihisa as a Red Wing brefly apered across his back,till all of a sudden Akihisa colapses as falls to one knee to the graund, "Damn that fight really too it's toll on me" says Akihisa till all of a sudden Atrocitus rises back and walks towerds Akihisa,

"OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" yells Akihisa Frustration, as Atrocitus comes near,

"Tell me young Akihisa Yoshii what filleds your rage?" Atrocitus asks, as Akihisa looks in suprise,

" When people call me an Idiot when they insult my inteligints, WHEN THE STONG PRAY ON THE WEAK! WHEN LOVE ONES ARE TRETEN!" Akihisa proclams,

"Good,NOW RISE AKIHISA YOSHII-RED LANTERN AND MAKE YOUR ENIMES FILL YOUR RAGE!" Atrocites comands Akihisa,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akihisa scrams as he rises with a red aura glowing bright.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 ** _So there you True Believers, also read the tree part one shot prequls to this read_**

 _ **Akihis Yoshii-Red Lantern**_

 _ **Light Yagami-Yellow Lantern and**_

 _ **Shouko Kirishima- Star Sapphire**_

 _ **also fans the Blazblue fighting game series you prabuly recunize some of the moves Aki did on Atrocitus and you think of Misa being a Star Sapphire**_

 _ **now True Believers see ya later.**_


	2. The Main MAN, Fumizuki and L

**Hello True Blevers welcome back to my DC/Death Note/Baka and Test crossover The Baka The Yandere Kira and The Emotion Spectrum,**

 **now to the story**

* * *

 _ **Light's point of view:**_

Three months have pass since my meeting with Arkillo, ever since I got my power ring and join the Sinestro Corp i've have masterd my Yellow Lantern powers, it's no problem as it was easy as I already spred fear around the Earth as Kira and now as A Yellow Lantern and with the Death Note I wont just become the God of the new world, BUT THE GOD OF THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!

As for Arkillo, lets just say he's unfortunately no longer with us, he has suffered from a hart attack courtesy of my Death Note. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! the poor fool never saw it coming,

As I tough the galaxy all of a sudden i was punch in the face, As I shack of I notice a large pale man on a space motor bike with long black hair a black bared and red eyes and a circle around his eyes,

 _ **Point of view change to tired person:**_

"WHO ARE YOU!?" says Light

"Oh im sorry, HERES MY CARD!" says the pale man as he punches Light agin,sending him flying into a passing metorrate as the pale man lands his flaying motorpysicole on the metorate,

"The name is Lobo, that's L as in Laserate O as in Obledirate B as in DeainBoiled, and O as in oh I guess I can use Obledirate twice, what do you think?" Lobo introduces himself as gets off his bike and walks up to Light,

"What do I think? I'll have to wright your name dowen so I will remember it" says Light as the Death Note as a yellow light in Light's hand as it manifest into the Death Note, as Light creat a pin constact as he wright Lobo's name on the Death Note,

"GHGGG!,,,,,,,, WH,,,,,,AT,,,,,, FRAGIN,,,,, HELL!,,,,,,"gags Lobo as he falls to the grand holding his chest,

"Well well, it looks like your Dead, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" says Light as laughed standing over Lobo, as Light in victory, till Lobo slowly opens his eyes, all of a sudden Lobo gives Light an Uppercut sending him flying in the air,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like your punkass don't work on the Main Man,"says Lobo as he gets up, all of a sudden Ryuuk manfests in front of him

"YOU!?" says Ryuuk in shock,

"Long time no see chump" says Lobo as pounces Ryuuk sending him flying,

"RYUUUK WHATS GOING ON?!"says Light,

"That Lobo he died and wont to Heaven and they want him then he wont to Hell and they dident want him then in Shishigame word he give us hell, so he was sent back to the word of the living now granting him Immortality now he's amone to any Death Note," Ryuuk informs him,

"WHAT!?" says Light in fustrachin,

 _ **Light's point of view:**_

Impossible how can anybody immune to the Death Note,

Impossible!

IMPOSSIBLE!

I Have to find a way to beat this space biker,all of a sudden my leg was cout on a hook attach to a chain as Lobo polls me towerds him, then all of a sudden he grabs me by my legs and start spinning me around,

* * *

 _BACK ON EARTH_

 _ **Shouko's point of view** _

three months have pass since I got my ring and became a Star Sapphire, since then i'v have mastered my new powers and learned allot about the Star Sapphire Corp, and why this chose me, it chose because of my ability to fill great love, but my love is still unrequited but lately i have become less of how may say it less of a yandere, and learn to accept it but still it i cant make this heartache go away and it still harts allot,

As I come close to School i notice two Thugs on motor scooter with the one on back with baseball, as i also notice a little kitten on the middle street,

I knew I had to act fast,

 _ **Point change to tired person:**_

 _"_ HAHAHA! YOU READY TO HIT A HOME RUN!" says thug # 1 as he speeds up

"HAHAHA! HELL YEAH!" says thug # 2 as he raises his bat about to hit the kitten, as Shouko creates A net constructs grubbing the Kitten out the way,

As Shouko pulls the Kitten of the way at the same time the motor scooter was hit with A red projectile instantly destroying the motor scooter sending the thugs flying,

"Thank you magic pretty lady" says a little boy as Shouko hands him the kitten,

"Shhh, it's our little secret, ok" says Shouko as she pets the little boy giving a friendly smile,

"Ok magic pretty girl i wont tell " says the little boy,

"Thank you sweety now take care of kitty and don't play out on the street" says Shouko as gives the a kiss on the forehead,

"I wont, bye magic pretty lady" says the little boy as he smiles and waves goodbye to Shouko, as Shouk back giving a warm and friendly smile as she waves back,

"What A Adorable little boy" says Shouko as the little boy leaves, as she stops waving and looks back at motor scooter which was now in pieces with conceren,"I wonder were did that Red beam came from, that was no dilt a Red Lantern" says Shouko with a sirius tone,

* * *

 **IN AN ALLY**

As the two deliqints run to an ally near by,

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEND!?" yells first toug in terror,

"I DON"T KNOW MAN! WHAT EVER IT IS THIS IS FUCKET UP!", yells the second thug in terrior,

"So you two like to hurt those that cant fand for them selves" says a voice from the shadows, as the two thugs turn around, they notice Shadowry figure with a glowing blood red tranch coat flowing in the air, with red glowing eyes,

"Whats It to you?" says thug #1,

"YEAH MINE YOUR OWN BUSINESS! WE'RE ONLY HAVING A LITTLE FUN!"yells thug #2

"Fun? YOU THINK IT'S FUN TO HURT DEFENCELESS CREATURES?! PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!" yells Akihisa,

"Well perhaps we'll have fun with you," says toug #2, as he charges Akihisa with the bat,as the thug swings the bat at Akihisa he catches it, then hits the toug in the face with the bat, then Akihisa delivers A heymaker knocking the thug down,

"Al right mother fucker you ask for it" says the other thug as he polls out A switchblade, as he trust his blade at Akihisa all of a sudden Akihisa catchies the knife with the Blade going thugh his hand, then Akihisa kicks the in the chest sending him into some trash cans, as Akihisa polls out the blade from he looks at the toug, then Akihisa traps him in a small chamber with a drill aming at his chest,

"AHHHHHH! PLESE DON'T KILL ME!" cries the toug, as the drill comes closer to his chest, As Akihisa looks with his eyes glowing red, All of a suden the toug wets his pants, as Akihisa near the drill to the toug chest,till all of a sudden Akihisa has secand thouts and sets him free,

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" yells the toug to his friend as they run off like the cowerds they are,

 **Akihisa's** _point of view:_

I could've killed him, scum bags like them deserve to die, I may be an idiot but i am not a murder and who am i to decide who lives or dies, i am not a murder, just like that...that...Kira guy, who at first i tout was doing the world a favor when he sarted when he was calling criminels but he sarted killing police politichins and repoters just because they didn't agree with i don't want to be like somebody like that,now i gota figure out were that claw constact came if i recall it's color was like a purple, if i remember what Atracitus told me about the colors that must of been a Star Sapphire, awww just my luck i might have to deal with a Star Sapphire later,

* * *

 **Later in Fu** **mizuki** _ **Academy**_

As Akihisa walks into the Classroom with his hand raped in bandedges as the entire FFF Inquisition cowered in fear, As the whole class look with concern,every stays quit un till Minami approaches Akihisa,

"Um Aki?" says Minami,

"Oh hi Minami" says Akihisa,

"Umm are you alright?" says Minami

"Never better" says Akihisa,

"YOUR HAND! WHAT HAPPEND?!" gasps Minami,

"Oh it's noting just a minor cut" says Akihisa,

"But your hand?" Minami continues,

"It's noting okay! now leave me alone!" says Akihisa getting more hustle,

"Akihisa Yoshii you better tell me what hapend or els-" says Minami un till Akihisa interupts her,

"OR ELSE WHAT?! YOUR BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO?!" yells Akihisa, "THEN GO AHAED BUT THIS I'M GOING TO FIGHT BACK!?" Akihisa continues,

"please Aki this isn't like you" cried Minami,

"Well I have't been myself lately so fuck off Minami" says Akihisa,

"Please Aki were all worried about you let us help you" Mizuki adds,

"Himeji I don't need your help all I need is for you two too leave me alone" says Akihisa, "So both of you FUCK OFF!" yells Akihisa,

* * *

 **Later That Day**

As Akihisa walks the halls till he was is aproch By Miharu Shimizu,

"HEY YOU PIG!" yells Miharu,

"What do you want Shimizu?" says Akihisa,

"this morning you made my honey cry and YOU NEED TO PAY!" says Miharu,

"SO WHAT IF I MADE MINAMI CRY SHE NEEDS TO STAY OUT MY BUSINESS! PLUS WHY DO YOU CARE MINAMI DOES'T LOVE YOU ANYWAY!"

"You!-you!-you!"says Miharu as she tears up,

"MINAMI IS NOT LESBIAN GET THE HINT ALREADY YOU STUPID DYKE! ANTHER THING STOP CALLING AL GUYS PIGS YOU SEXEST CUNT!" yells Akihisa with his eyes glowing red,

"You!-you-YOU IDIOT!" yells Miharu as she runs off crying,

"Yo Akihisa" Yuuji called him out

"What do want Yuuji?" said Akihisa,

"I just want to talk" says Yuuji,

"Listen Yuuji i'm not your poppet and im not in the mood" says Akihisa,

"Come on man you haven't been yourself lately" says Yuuji,

"Yuuji i'm not in the mood, so for FUCK OFF!" says Akihisa as his eyes blink red for a sec, as Akihisa walks away Yuuji notices the strange ring on his finger,

 _"Hmmmm_ _that_ _ring_ _theres_ _something_ _stange_ _about_ _it"_ Yuuji tought, _"Come_ _to_ _think_ _Shouko_ _had_ _one_ _just_ _like_ _it_ _but_ _Akhisa's_ _is_ _Red_ _her's_ _was_ _more_ _like_ _a_ _purple_ _no_ _no like a_ _violet"_ Yuuji remembered,

* * *

 **In the School Library**

As a small construct of Yuuji appeared on a table as a tear drop falls next to it, "Yuuji" Shouko sob quitly, all of a sudden Shouko hears a vioce,

"You! your just like him!" says the voice as Shouko turns head and notices Sugawa,

"Your a monster just like him" says Sugawa with fear,

"Like who?" Shouko demands,

"STAY BACK!" yells Sugawa with dreed as he tries to run but Shouko stops him with a brick wall construct, then she builds a cage around Sugawa,

"Tell me what color were his constructs?" Shouko Demand,

"They,,,were re,,,,,re,,,,red" Sugawa informs her with fear,

"the Red Lantern" Shouko wispers to herself, "Now who was it?" Shouko Demands again,

"It was the id-id-idi-" says Sugawa as he passes out with fear,

 _ **Shouko's point of :**_

Damn he past out but now i know that the Red Lantern is a Fumizuki student, I have as i make it to the school i tranfrom to the Star Sapphire forum, I fly up the sky and Write a mesage to the Red Lantern

* * *

 _ **Akihisa's point of view :**_

As I Walk home from school I notice big leters appar in the sky that were in violet that says **"RED LANTERN I KNOW YOUR NEAR COME AND SHOW YOURSELF"**

I knew this had to be the Star Sapphire, i quickly transform into my Red Lantern fourm then take flight As i notice a figure in the the destince with long flowing hair with a violet aura, i don't take the chance as i fire a missile at it,

 _ **Point of view change to Shouko,**_

As i finish writing the message to the Red Lantern, I notice a figure in the destince waering a long Coat flowing in the Air with a red aura around it, as I notice a red missile cumming towards me, i fire a missile of my own back,

 ** _Point of view change to Third person:_**

As Akihisa and Shouko start shooting a bridge of projectiles at each other from a distince with them not knowing their fighting each other, untill after projectiles Shouko creates a giant violet phoenix,

As Shouko creates the phoenix Akihisa creates a red dragon, As the Dragon and the Phoenix fight, As Akihisa and Shouko fly closer and closer to each outher, untill the dragon and the phoenix become katanas in their hands, then as they charge at each they swing their swords, as Akihisa and Shouko cross swords they notice who they been fighting,

"Yoshii-san?" gasps Shouko as she relises the Red Lantern is Akihisa,

"Huh? Kirishima-san?" says Akihisa as he relises the the Star Sapphire is Shouko, as looks at Shouko from to toe "Kirishima-san? that-that- that outfit?"says the Red Lantern as he turns red like a tomato,as he notices the Star Sapphire outfit which consisted of a short little top with the Star Sapphire symbol showing her cleavage and exposing her stomach, the really short skirt with the Star Sapphire symble on the belt, and her high heel thigh high boots, till all of a sudden the wind blows Shouko's skirt flashing her White panties,

 **BOOOM!**

Akihisa's nose explodes in blood as Akihisa covers his nose with his hands, wile Shouko lower her skirt with her hands as she bluchies, as Akihisa now looks at his hands,

"Why is my blood glowing?" Akihisa wispers to him self, as he notice his blood giving off a strange glow,

* * *

 **Akihisa's appartment**

As Akihisa and Shouko now back in thier explend thier whole stories of how they and what happend early that day,

"Wow it's amazing, to think we got our rings right at the same time" says Akihisa,

"Yes i gess so" says Shouko,

"And that we both saved that kitten this morning" says Shouko,

"No Kirishima-san, you saved the kitten" says Akihisa, "All I did was that i almost killed those two guys" says Akihisa with a sad expression,

"But you didn't" says Shouko,

"But i almost did" says Akihisa,

"But you didn't" says Shouko

"But i couldive have"says Akihisa

"But you didn't" says Shouko,

"I Was about-" says Akihisa untill Shouko interups him,

"Yoshii you didn't kill them you could've have but you dident, even if you were full of anger you still showed restrent wich is something i filled to do in past" says Shouko, "Which that makes a better person Yoshii-san" says Shouko with a smile,

"Thank you Kirishima-san" says Akihisa but with a sad smile,

"Hmmm looks like my ring needs to be recharged" says Shouko as battery appareds in front of her, as puts her ring on the batery she say the Star Sapphire oath,

 **"For hearts long lost and full of fright,**

 **For those alone in blackest night,**

 **Accept our ring and join our fight**

 **Love-**

" Shouko pauses as tears start falling from her eyes **"LOVE CONQUERS ALL-With Violet Light"** Shouko sobs the last part,

"Kirishima-san are you alright?" Akihisa asks with concern,

"Oh Yoshii-san i'm alright" says Shouko as she rubs her eye and giving a fake smile,

 _ **Akihisa point of view,**_

What a beutiful sounding oath and who can be more appropriat to then some body so Beutiful so Smart and so kind like Kirishima-san, to bear a power ring base on love, unlike mine wich is base on anger and hated,

But buatterd me was how sad she seem while she said the oath, I notice my glowing brighter even though it was running out of charge, i was getting angry just thinking of why Kirishima-san was so sad and crying,

Just why, WHY DOESN'T THAT IDIOT YUUJI JUST APPRECIATE HER!

 _ **point of view change to third person,**_

"Yoshii-san are you alright?" says Shouko

"Oh Kirishima-san yes im fine is just that my ring also needs charging" says Akihisa as his power battery appered before him, as his ring on it he started the Red Lantern oath,

 **"With blood and rage of crimson red"** as Akihisa contenue the oath he started to sound more aggresive,

 **"RIPPED FROM** **A** **CORPSE SO FRESHLY DEAD,**

 **TOGETHER WITH OUR HELLISH HATE**

 **WE'LL BURN YOU- THAT IS YOU FATE!"**

Akihisa roars the last part, as he breaths heavy with his eyes glowing red with a red aura around him,Shouko looks with a worried expression,

"Yoshii-san?" says Shouko,

"Yes Kirishima-san?" says Akihisa as he snaps out of it and his eyes turning back to normal,

"are you- are you- are you okay?" says Shouko with concern,

"Yes i'm just fine" says Akihisa,

 _ **Shouko's point of:**_

What happend? just what happend to Akihisa Yoshii-san? something mustive happend,I mean he was always apsent minded but still what happend?

How can somebody so brave so kind and so sweet ever get a power ring base on so much anger and hatred?

I mean this the same person who gave the tekkets to the amusment park were i wont on that date with Yuuji, this is the same person who superted my feeling for Yuuji,this is the same person who was Yuuji's best friend,and he was always so brave I hard how he stud up to Yuuji on the first day of the first year after everybody was affrid of Yuuji and i even hard he stud up for me, and it wasent the last he stud for me he stud up for me at that isident in the amusment park,and not only me i hard what happend at the school festival when he tought Shimada or Himeji were in danger, but still

What happend to him? then again i was always too busy trying to force Yuuji into relationship with me,I been relly selfish how did i not notice this,

Yoshii-san was always so nice, yet everybody always mistreated him and taken advantedge of him, even Yuuji has taken advantedge of him,Shimada and the FFF Inqusion were always hurting him,and the school system was no better out of punishment for not being too smart,and recently he also got his hart broken, i can relate to that,

Yoshii-san may be app minded but he doesn't diserve all the mistreatment he gets,

And after everything he is still a good person he did save that cat this mourning,and he showed restrant with dealing with those delinqints,

But still he is still a Red Lantern, he needs my help, as a Star Sapphire it's my duty to show him that their are still people love him and care for him,

 _ **point of view change to third person:**_

"Kirishima-san?" says Akihisa

"Yoshii-san?" says Shouko,

"Are you ok? you look like theirs something on you mind" says Akihisa

"Yes i'm fine, i was just thinking about our rings" says Shouko,

"Oh yeah" says Akihisa as he sits on the sofa and turns on the TV, "So your ring is love and mine is rage" says Akihisa untill all of suden the bradcast changes to the word Kira on the screen,

 ** _"_ you all now know i've had killed criminals by knowing thier names, but now i found a way to kill them without knowing thier names, now absorb" **says Light speking on a mic using a voice changer, as the screen changes to a rolf top of an abandin building with a informus yakuza lying died with his hitmen chackeld in yellow construact chackelds and chains,

"Are those constructs?" says Akihisa while shock,

"Yes it seems they are" says Shouko, untill a yellow missle appars and helds were the chackled yakuza where, but out no where come a green missle and hits the yellow missle, as bradcast changes and the letter L appars on the screen,

 **"Well Kira it seem i too have but unlike yours thats base on fear main is base on my will"** says L, **"How long have been at this Kira three years now,I will find you Kira and you will face justice,"** says L as the bradcat ends,

 _ **Akihisa's point of view:**_

Oh shit Kira has a Ring this is not good, but at least L has a ring too he's the world's graetest decative he's second only too Batman,

 _ **Point of view change to Shouko:**_

A Yellow Lantern and A Green Lantern? if I recall Carol tode me about them how the Yellow Lantern Corp was founded by a former Green Lantern,

How Green reprasents Will and Yellow reprasents fear, but this is not good that a mass murderaer like Kira has a power ring,

And without the power ring he was already dangerius,

* * *

 _ **point of view change to third person:**_

"Hahahahah! it looks like your not the only one with a ring" says Ryuuk, "this is getting intresting" says Ryuuk as he beats into an apple,

 **point of view change to Light:**

WHAT! FIRST THAT SPICE BIKER THAT I CANT KILL!

NOW L HAS A POWER RING! that L been a turn at my side for three years now this time i will kill L,

But first i need to charge my ring

 _ **Point of view change to third person:**_

as Light put his ring on his battery he says the oath,

 _ **IN PUT MUSIC DESPAIR BILL THE 2ND ENDING TO DEATH NOTE**_

"IN BLACKEST DAY, IN BRIGHTEST NIGHT

BEWERE YOUR FEARS MADE INTO LIGHT

LET THOSE WHO TRY TO STOP WHAT'S RIGHT

BURN LIKE MY POWER- FEAR'S MIGHT!"

"Just you wait L just you wait" says Light with his eyes glowing yellow

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! looks like have goten more intresting" says Ryuuk

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

 _ **End music**_

* * *

 _ **So True Believer I Hope you enjoy this latest chapter**_

 _ **I hope to get this down before Halloween but oh well**_

 _ **and Many thanks to my friend jboy44 who waited so pachintly**_

 _ **well true believers see you later.**_


	3. Growing Bond & Light's Resurch

**Hello again True Believers and welcome ****too**

 **chapter 3 of The Baka The Yandere Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,**

 **Note this Chapter will some what be a bit more light harted**

 **WARNING:There's going to be some Sexual Tension in this chapter then again this fanfic is rated m for a reason but still you been warn,**

 **now on to the story**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

It's been Almost a month since I found out Kirishima-san was A Star Sapphire,who would of have known we would get our power rings at the same time but then again who would of known we were both going trough allot, me with my rage and Kirishima-san with her unrequited love for Yuuji, just why doesn't that idiot Yuuji appreciate her, can't he see that she loves him, Krishima-san is smart beautiful kind and such an amazing person,

Anyway this past few weeks I have about my own ring and Krishima-san's ring, like how her ring dosent just make construcs out of energy but out of crystals as well, not only that but I notice that her ring has altered her personality a little like shes not a yandere and not only that shes seems to be less kuudere as well like she still has calm and cool aspacs too her, like she change her tone of voice a bit shes become more up spoken she been showing more emotion she smiling more and laughing more,

As for my ring, I found out that it not only does not only use energy to make construcs but it also uses my blood to make construcs and not only that but if I lose control of my rage my heart code explude and I will turn me into A rageing beast, I wont be myself anymore and the only thing keeping mw alive will be my Ring, I guess the Reason my heart has't expluded I gess is because there's still alot people I care about allot, even tho they made me angry allot of times I still care allot about my friends,

and anther way I found out that my heart stay in tack was if I had a deep bounded with somebody I love, unforently I don't have that, who can ever love such an angry idiot like me,

Then there's Krishima-san ever since we found out about our rings, Krishima been a good friend to me everyday shes been chacking up on me shes been making sure i'm doing okay, shes makes sure ive eaten, and she been making sure I don't lose control of my rage, I say I owe Krishima-san allot,

And for some reason everytime i'm around her is like i'm more relax is like i'm more at peace, and for some reason ring glows less when with her perhaps that a good thing,

 **Shouko's POV**

It's been almost a month since Yoshii-san and I found we out both had, by chance we both got our rings at the same time, and by chance we were going trough allot Yoshii-san is just as heart broken if not more then I did, he wont trough allot,

First of all people have alway abuse him mentally and phsicly, in our school I was the top student I was well respacted I am the top student and being made the reprenitive of the top class, but Yoshii-san he was look dowen on by everybody students and faculty alike, he was put in lowest class and look down on there being called the idiot among idiots, it's so bad that the school has punish him by making feel his avatar's pain, then our friends are always taken advantedge of his genirasty,

Not only that but Shimada and the FFF would always hurt him for no reason,

And worst of all his sister molested him, poor Yoshii-san no wonder he's so fool of rage, he's been trough alot of suffering,

Not only that but he thinks nobody will ever love him, if he only knew how untrue that was, I

these past few weeks Yoshii-san and I have been becoming such good friends, it's true we hang out in grups before, but we never got a chance to get to personaly get to know ech outher, but now we bonded and i've grown very fon of him, Yoshii-san is such a sweat and caring person and I care for him deeply,

But still I am worried about, If he losies control of his rage his heart will explude, and he wont be himself any he'll be a rageing animal, I cant let that happen I care for Yoshii-san to much if it happen, it will brake my hart dearly,

 **Point of view change to third person**

As Akihisa sleeps in his bed, all sudden he is woken up by a familer vioce singing coming from the kitchan,

"That voice sounds like Kirishima-san" Asumes Akihisa as he gets out of bed and heads the kitchen, as Akihisa makes it to the Kitchan he is suprise to what he finds, as what he finds Shouko wearing a pink apprion in front of a hot stove making beakfest but that not what suprise Akihisa, what suprise was that Shouko was singing while and how Kawai she seem,

 _"WHEN TRUBLE REARE'S IT'S UGLY HEAD,_

 _YOU GOT NOTING LEFT TO DRED-TO DRED,_

 _BECUSE THE WARRIOR CAT IS HERE-YEAH!_

 _THE CAT IS FAST AND LINE ON HER FEET,_

 _AND EVERY THINKS THE CAT REALLY NE-"_

sings Shouko untill al of a sudden Akihisa interups her,

"Ummm? Kirishima-san?" says a stil suprise Akihisa slightly strtiling Shouko, as she turns around slighty embarrassed to face Akihisa,

"AHHHH! oh good morning Yoshii-san I was just making brekfest for us" says a flusterd Shouko,"Go and take a sit and i'll brnig iy up to you"says Shouko,

"That was really cute" muttered Akihisa as he sits in the table, as Shouko comes in the room and places a big tray on the table,

"Now I also made us lunch as well" says Shouko with a warm smile,

"Your a real good cook" says Akihisa with food in his mouth,

"Why thank you" says Shouko while gigolin a little,

"No thank you Shouko" says Akihisa as he exueldently calls Shouko by her first name,

"You just called me by my first name" Shouko addressies him,

"I mean, im sorry Ki-" Akihisa appalogises untill Shouko interups him,

"Akihisa it's ok" says Shouko now adressing Akihisa by his first name, "Besides were friends aren't we so it will be alright if we adress each other by first name" Shouko continues with a warm smile as Akihisa smiles back,

"Thank you Shouko" says Akihisa with a smile as his brown eyes meets her purple eyes as she smiles back,

"Now eat up you don't want us to be late for school" says Shouko,

* * *

 **Fumizuki Academy later that day**

"Akihisa I need to talk to you" says Yuuji as he approached Akihisa,

"What do you wan't Yuuji?" says Akihisa,

"I would like too ask you for a favor" says Yuuji,

"Yuuji?" says Shouko while creeping up on Yuuji,

"Shouko?" says Yuuji with dreed,

"Please Yuuji don't make Akihisa do something that will get him hurt" says Shouko as Yuuji expesion goes from dreed to disbelefe, "Plese Yuuji he's been though allot" Shouko continues as she tears up a little,

"Please Yuuji I promise I wont stack you anymore or tease or poke you in the eyes or force you to merry me, just plese leave Akihisa alone" says Shouko wile tearing up a bit more as Yuuji looks in shock,

"Shouko?" mutters Akihisa in surprise,

"Ummm okay" says Yuuji,

"Ohhh thank you Yuuji your a real good friend" says Shouko giving a some what sad smile, as walks out next to Akihisa,

"Did they just addres ech outher by first name?" asked himself a stund Yuuji as sees Akihisa and Shouko walk away next to ech other, till all of a sudden Yuuji face change from stund to a smile "well well looks like Shouko finally found the right guy who have thought it would be Akihisa" says Yuuji as he crossies his arms and smiles,

As Akihisa and Shouko make their way to the school rolf Akihisa looks at Shouko who was wiping tears from her eyes, Akihisa looks with concern,

"Shouko are you Ok?" Akihisa asks with concern,

"Oh yes im quit fine Akihisa" says Shouko trying to put on a smile,

* * *

As Akihisa and Shouko made up to the school rolf, Akihisa looks at Shouko with concern,

"Um Shouko?" says Akihisa,

"Yes Akihisa?" says Shouko,

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Akihisa,

"Akhisa i'm fine, don't worry about it" says Shouko,

"But you didn't need to give up what you wanted the most in life just for me" says Akihisa,

"Akihisa i'll be fine besides i'm 18 years old now I need too move on" says Shouko, "It's time for me to give up such childish and selfish attemps at love, ether way Akihisa there's still hope" Shouko continues,

"But Shouko?" says Akihisa with desbelefe, Shouko then polls out her taser and shows it to Akihisa,

"Akihisa do you see this?" asked Shouko,

"Your taser?" says Akihisa,

"I don't need it anymore" says Shouko as tosses the taser into the air, then races her hand then shots a projetial out of her ring instently chadering the taser into a million pieces,

"Shouko?" says Akihisa with desbelife,

"Now shell we contenue our traning?" says Shouko with a smile on her face,

* * *

 **Light's P O V**

This past few weeks I been doing my resurch on the outher colors on the Spectrum, and it seems Death Note's effact are limited to some Lanterns,

Green Lanterns: Apperently I can't control the actions with the Death Note becuse of thier will power, but the Death Note can still give them a heart Attack, Now I just Need is to know L's real name plus Misa's Shinigame Eyes will be useful too,

Red Lanterns: I can't control them with the Death Note and they can't die from a heart attack, then again thier are Red Lantern whos Hearts havent exploded yet but Death Note will just make thier hearts explode faster and turn them into raging beast, either way weaither or not thier hearts exploded i can still kill them by braking the finger were thier ring is on,

Star Sapphires: The Death Note is completly useless aginest them, yet not completly useless, then what I have to do is kill the target of thier affactions and that will brake them and cause them to lose power which leids them to committing suicide,

Yellow Lanterns: Not much I Can say just that I am one and that Arkilo was one and the Death Note worked on him,

Indigo Tribe: Their Compassion does not save them from the note,

Blue Lanterns: Like the Indigo Tribe their hope Can't save them,

Orange Lanterns: What I know is the note works on him and that there's only one and I need to find it's weilder and learn his name and clim the power ring for myself,

So far The Lanterns affacted by the note are Green, Yellow, Blue, Orange, and Indigo, Red and Violet are the real problums,

 **P O V Change to third person**

As Light sits in his desk some body knocks on his door,

"Who could it be?" Light muttered, "Come in" says Light all of a sudden,

"LIGHT!" yells Misa as she bargies in and jumps on Light,

"Misa what are you doing here?" asked Light,

"Im here to see you" says Misa as she hugs Light, as Misa hugs Light she all of a sudden she sees his ring, "OH! YOU HAVE A RING TOO" says Misa with,

"Misa you have power ring too?" asked Light,

"Yes im a Star Sapphire" says Misa, "Oh Light isent this great we both have rings" says Misa as she hugs Light,

 **Light's P O V**

So Misa is a Star Sapphire and she still has the shinigami eyes perhaps she'll be useful,

And then I will be the God of The New Universe,

 **P O V Change to third person**

* * *

 **BACK AT Fumizuki Academy**

As Akihisa and Shouko creat construcs of thier avatars, as the avatar construcs clash and cross swords Shouko's avatar construcs keeps knocking Akihisa's down,

"WHY ARE HER CONSTRUCS STRONGER THEN MINE!?" freaks out Akihisa,"Perhaps I don't have enough rage," Akihisa asumes,

 **Akihisa's P O V**

Then Again i'm not angry at her and been getting close these past few weeks,

And she does look sexy when ever shes in that Star Sapphire outfit of hers,

WHAT AM I THINKING!?

 **Shouko's P O V**

Why does my ring glow brighter when ever i'm around him?

It's true i'v grown fond of him these past few weeks, but for some reason my heart skips a beat when i'm around him, but it can't be, is it?

Am I Falling-In-Love-With-Aki?

 **P O V change to third person**

"Perhaps this Is enough for today lets head home" says Shouko, as both Akihisa and Shouko transform to their Lantern forums Akihisa blushes a bit,

"You look cute in that costume" muttered Akihisa

"Hmmm you said something Akihisa?" asked Shouko,

"Ummm noting" said Akihisa while blushing

"Well okay, but you do look handsome in that red trench coat" Shouko compliments Akihisa with a smile on her face as Akihisa face turn redder,

* * *

As Akihisa flies next to Shouko he turns to her,

"Um Shouko i notice it seems your tone of speaking has change too" says Akihisa,

"Really? how so?" Asked Shouko

"Well like you don't use much of a monotone voice as much" Says Akihisa, "And I never notice this till now, but you sound just like Rias Gremory" Akihisa continues,

"Rias Gemory? who's that?"Asked Shouko a bit wide eyed,

"Um just an anime character" say Akihisa with a nervius grin and red like tomato, _"Great I_ _be_ _tter_ _n_ _ot_ _te_ _ll_ _h_ _er_ _w_ _hich_ _ani_ _me_ _R_ _ias_ _i_ _s_ _fro_ _m_ _o_ _r_ _el_ _se_ _s_ _he'll_ _think_ _i'm a_ _pe_ thought Akihisa,

"What anime is that?" asked Shouko,

"Highschool DxD"says Akihisa still red like a tomato, _IT I'M SUCH AN IDIOT WHY DID_ _I_ _TELL HER!?"_ thought Akihisa,

"Hmmm Highschool DxD intresting I should check it out" says Shouko, all a sudden Shouko notices some commosion in an abadend werehause,"Hmmm there's some commision down there we should investagate" says Shouko

"Right" Akihisa agrees,

* * *

As Akihisa and Shouko investagate the werehouse,

"Everything seems normal" says Akihisa, all of a sudden the ground starts to rumble,

"AKIHISA LOOK OUT!" yells out Shouko, as big pale hands spawn out of the floor and grab Akihisa as the rest revaling to be a big pale with yellow eye,

"SOLOMON GRUNDY!" roars Solomon Grundy as he slams Akihisa aginest the paivement then trows him up in the air,

"BURN ON A MONDAY!" roared Grandy as he grabed Akihisa by the legs and slams him into the paivement again,

"CHRISTENED ON TUESDAY!" roars Grundy as he gives Akihisa a pale driver,

"BERRIED ON WEDNESDAY!" roars Grundy as trows Akihisa to the side, all of a sudden Grundy is hit by a violet beam, as he turns and sees Shouko whos created a cycle and fires energy beams at him rapidly,

"GRUNDY SHOW YOU!" roar Grundy as he charges at Shouko as she keeps firing rapidly but to at him, but to no avail, as Grundy comes close Shouko creats a giant cyrstal shield around her,

"I got to find a way to stop this monster" says Shouko as Grundy keeps hitting the crystal shield till, cracks start to show around the crystal shield, till all of sudden,

"DON'T YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON HER!" roared Akihisa as he blasted a giant beam at Grundy sending him flying, as Grundy recover he charges at Akihisa,

"YOU DON'T HURT GRUNDY!" roars Grundy,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" roars Akihisa as he charges at Grundy as he turns his hand into a giant claw, as Akihisa and Grundy colided,

Akihisa garbs Grundy Grundy with the giant claw then blasts a big hole in his chest as Akihisa huffs and puff with a red arua sorunding him and his eyes glowing red Grundy colapes to payment,

"AKIHISA! AKIHISA! AKIHISA!" Shouko calls out,

"Yes Shouko?" says Akihisa as he snaps out of it,

"You almost lost it" Shouko inform him,

"I did?" asked Akihisa,

"Yes now come on lets head back to your apartment" says Shouko,

"I'll be right behind you" says Akihisa as he sees somthing stonrge as Shouko takes off, "Thats stronge i codive swon I saw an aple flowthing in thie air" says Akihisa, "Well I cant Keep Shouko waiting" says Akihisa as he takes off, as Ryuuk sees Akihisa and Shouko fly away,

"Looks like is time to send you back to the swamp" says Ryuuk as teleports Grundy back were he came from, "Well well, a smart little Star Sapphire, and an Idiot Red Lantern" say Ryuuk, "HAHA! looks like we got some new players in our game" says Ryuuk as he spreds his wings and takes off,

* * *

Akihisa'a appartment

"Akihisa you need to be more careful, need I remind if you lose control your hart will explode " Shouko scolded Akihisa,

"I know" said Akihisa as he frowns and looks down like a scolded child,

"Either way" says Shouko as she walks up to Akihisa, Shouko then puts her arms around Akihisa "Thank you, you saved my life" says Shouko as she hugs Akihisa,

"Um any-anytime," says Akihisa as he blushes as his arm tremble with him trying to hug her back,

"Just remember becareful next time" says Shouko as she smiles, but before Akihisa can hug her back, Shouko brakes the hug, all of a sudden Shouko gasp "Oh No my ring is out of juice and it's getting late" says Shouko,

"You can stay here tonight" Akihisa subjest, "You sleep in my bed"

"But were will you sleep?" asked Shouko

"Don't worry i'll sleep on the sofa" says Akihisa,

"Oh thank you Akihisa" says Shouko with delight,

* * *

Two hours later

"Hey Shouko I have some dry tow-" says Akihisa until he walks in on Shouko who was now in her black lacy bra and panties,

"AHHH!" squeaked Shouko as Akihisa has a giant nose bleed,

* * *

Later that night

As Akihisa lie there on the sofa he starts thinking,

Akihisa's P O V

So delicate so beautiful, the way she carries her self,

The most beautiful and smartest girl in the school,

that beautiful body of hers,

her trim legs,

her breast just perfect not to small like Minami's or not to big like Himeji's,

her slender body,

her beautiful long silky purple hair,

those beautiful purple eyes,

those soft lips,

that nice ass of hers

the way she looks in those sexy bra and panties,

Point change to third person

"WHAT AM I THINKING!" yells Akihisa as he gets up and runs to the sink and splashies his face with cold water,

* * *

As Shouko lies on the bed she starts thinking,

Shouko's P O V

It was embracing that he saw me in my bra and panties,

but why do i wish that he just he would just walk up to me, and poll me into his arms and kiss me, and picked me up bridal style and just lay in bed and got on top of me?

and why do I wish he spend the night snuggle up next to me?

why am i thinking that way about Akihisa? Yuuji is the i'm in love with, or is he? then for some reason i'm starting to grow feeling for Akihisa he may not be the smartest person in the world or the riches, but

he is so caring,

so sweat,

He cares for everybody,

He would sacrifice him self for love ones,

And in a strange way he is so cute,

my heart just skips a beat when i'm with him,

And the fact that he's been misstreated just makes me want to cry,

I just wan't too hug him and squeeze him, and smother him with kissies and keep kissing him and let him know that everything is going to be okay and that i care for him,

P O V Change to third person

"I need fresh air" says Shouko

* * *

As gets out the bath room from splahing her face with water, as she past by Akihisa who was trembling in the cold living room, Shouko then took a blanket puts it over Akihisa,

"Good night Aki" says Shouko as she gives Akihisa a good night kiss on the cheek before heading to bed,

 _TO BE CONTINUE._

* * *

 **OMAKE** **1**

"Akihisa come sit next to me" Shouko calls out Akihisa

"Yes Shouko?" say Akihisa as he sits next on the sofa,

"I checked out that Highschool DxD anime" says Shouko

"Really?" says Akihisa, "She must think i'm a pervert" mutterd Akihis nerviusly,

"Found It quait facanating" says Shouko, "Also im very flatterd that tode me I sounded like Rias Gremory she quit an exculent chacter"

"Really?" says Akihisa

"Yes I also the main character Issei Hyodo pretty intresting as well"

"Okay, how?" says Akihisa,

"Yes in the first and second seasons he sounded just like Yuuji" says Shouko

"I see" says Akihisa with a bit of sad a frown and his ring flashing a little,

"But in the third he didn't sound like Yuuji anymore" says Shouko,

"Is that so?" says Akihisa

"Yes in the third season he sounded more well, well like you Akihisa" says Shouko

"Really?" says Akihisa

"Yes also they way he would protact Rias reminded me how you protacted me from Solimon Grundy" says Shouko "And his attacks reminded me of your counstracs" Shouko countinues,

"Really? you mean like this?" says Akihisa as he creats a claw constact arund his hand,

"Yes, like that" says Shouko, as both Shouko and Akihisa laugh the whole time,

"Now I also checked the anime Freezing and also the main character Kazuya Aoi" Shouko teases a little,

"Really? and you also sound like Rana Linchen" Akihisa teases her back,

 **End OF OMAKE** **1**

* * *

 **OMAKE** **2**

 **SHIMADA RESIDENTS**

Hazuki Shimada hold a blue power ring to a blue power battery and says the oath,

"In fearful day,in raging war,

With strong hearts full,our soul ignite,

When all seems lost in the war of light,

Look to the stars-HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"

 **End of OMAKE 2**

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! You want know what I Found?" says Ryuuk,

"What is it Ryuuk?" says Light,

"It looks like we got two new players to our little game" says Ryuuk, "A smart little Star Sapphire and an Idiot Red Lantern" Ryuuk continues

"Really?" says Light

"Yes and the Star Sapphire is tring to keep the Red Lantern's heart from exploding" says Ryuuk

"Is that so?" says Light,

"Yes and Star Sapphire is the top student at thier school" says Ryuuk "And is in love with somebody who's not A Lantern" Ryuuk informs him more, "And the Red Lantern is just an idiot" Ryuuk continues,

"Relly now?" says Light with a smerk, "And these two are?" asked Light,

"Hmmm, just a couple of 18 year old kids from Fumizuki Academy High School" Ryuuk informs him,

"Fumizuki Acadamy huh" says Light, "Just the right targets to influince fear in,hahah" says Light and slightly laughs,

"OH MAI, What are you planing?" Ryuuk asks,

"Simple, The Red Lantern, when the time is right, I will brake all his fingers," says Light, "As for Star Sapphire i will brake her by writing the name of the one she loves in the Death Note," says Light with a smirk,

 **END OF OMAKE 3**

* * *

 **There you go True Beleivers, how you like my references,**

 **First the song Shouko is singing in the kitchan can any figure out what anime that's from**

 **Also if your more into Marvel then you are into DC check my Baka and Test/X-Men cross over X-Men:Akihisa's Journey or my Haganai/X-Men crossover X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**

 _ **AUTER'S NOTE: To those whio didn't get the refferince who didn't see the english dubs for Baka and Test or Highschool DxD**_

 _ **I** **thought it would be fun to make these refferincies to HighSchool DxD if you didn't get them let me explane don't worry** **i'm** **not** **insulting your inteligents okay**_

 _ **well you see when Akihisa tells Shouko she sounds like Rias Gremory that was** **a reference** **was to Jamie Marchi who vocies Shouko also voices Rias Gremory the main heroine of Highschool DxD and** _

_**then on Omake** **1 where Shouko is telling Akihisa that the main character of Highschool DxD Issei Hyodo sounds like Yuuji on season** **1** **&** **2 and then she tells he sounds like him,**_

 _ **that's because Issei was voice by Scott Freeman on season** **1 of Highscool DxD and season** **2** **aka Highschool DxD New who also voices Yuuji then on season** **3 aka Highschool DxD Born Issei was now Voice by Josh Grelle who off course voices Akihisa,**_

 _ **So the joke the leads of seasons** **1 & 2** **of Highscool DxD where Yuuji and Shouko and then as of season** 3 **the leads where now Akihisa and Shouko, get it?**_

 _ **Well True Believer see** **ya later,**_


	4. Hope,Compassion & Greed

**Hello True Believers welcome back to** **The Baka The Yandere Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,**

 **Also check out my friend jboy44's Baka and Test/Green Lantern cross** **over** **Baka Lanterns yes mine came up first but his is done and it's pretty good so check it out and his is all Baka and Test/DC comics it's a triple crossover with Death Note like this one give it a read,**

 **And don't be** **_a_** _ **fraid**_ **to** _**g** **ive**_ **me a review on my stories good or bad as long as is your respectful,**

 **Now on to the story,**

 **WARNING: There's Going to be some Ultra Violence in this chapter,**

 **Note: All tree leads are going to get new rings so for those of you that know about the Lanterns and the Emotional spectrum already that these new rings are going to effect their current rings but it's going to be slowly.**

* * *

 **LIGHT'S P O V**

I Have found the orange power ring and battery, I found out that it was the passion of being called Larfleeze,

I will kill him and take the Orange Ring from him, and be a step closer to becoming the GOD OF THE NEW UNIVERSE!

 **P O V Change to Third Person**

"WHATS MINE IS MINE AND YOU WONT TAKE IT!" yells Larfleeze as he sends constructs of those he has killed,

"Intresting A ring that make constructs of those the bare has killed" mutters Light, "Either way Larfleeze your fear of losing whats yours inpowers my ring" says Light as he creates a geint snake constructs as fens off against Larfleeze's constructs as Larfleeze creates more, "I have to find a way to distract Larfleeze so I can wright his name on the Death Note" muttered Light till all of a sudden some violet cyrstal constructs shield Light "What?" muttard Light,

"DON'T YOU DEAR HURT LIGHT!" yells Misa as she charges at Larfleeze,

"MISA?!" says Light,

"WHATS MINE IS MINE NOT YOURS!" says Larfleeze as he fights Misa,

"Good while Misa distracts him, i'll write his name on the note" mutters Light as he pools the Death Note and writes Larfleeze's name on it,

"GAAAAAAA" gags Larfleeze collapse in the middle of space,

"OH LIGHT!" says Misa with delight as up to Light and hugs him,

"You did good Misa" says Light, "Your shinigame eyes rally did help" Light continues to congrats Misa,

"Oh Light" says Misa with a blush and a smile on her face,

"Now head back home I still have business to take care of" says Light,

"Right" says Misa with a smile as she flies off,

"Now Larfleeze" says Light,

"GAAAA" gags Larfleeze while holding his chest in pain, as Light shows him the Death Note,

"You see this Larfleeze? this is the Death Note" says Light, "I can kill you with it by simply write your name in it" Light continues, "And I can also wright your cause of death and time of death in it, But made it that your heart attack will just paralyzed and you won't die till i take your ring from you," Light infroms him, "But also I made it that before I take your ring you'll see a special friend of mine" says Light as he takes Larfleeze's hand and places it on top of the Death Note,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you really did a number on him, didn't you?" says Ryuuk as he manifest in front of Larfleeze,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scrams Larfleeze as he sees Ryuuk,

"What wrong Larfleeze, never seen a shinigame before?" says Light with smirk as his eyes start glowing yellow, "YOUR FEAR REALLY INPOWERS MY RING!" says Light with sadistic delight, as he then takes creats a cigar cuter construct,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Larfleeze as Light brakes one of his fingers,

"Awwww, does it hurt Larfleeze?" says Light with a grain on his face,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Larfleeze as Light brakes another finger,

"Yes Larfleeze" says Light, "Scream, SCREAM LIKE YOU NEVER SCREAM BEFORE!" Light continues with a sadistic delight,

"AHHH!" Larfleeze screams louder as the pain gets more intense Light brakes another finger,

"YES! YES! YOUR FEAR IT INPOWEREDS ME!" say Light as his Yellow ring glows brighter,as keeps braking Larfleeze's fingers till only his right middle finger was left witch had the orange power ring on it,

"Ahh ah ah ah ah!" Larfleeze gasp for after all the intense pain,

"Well Larfleeze it seems i'll be taking my Ring now" says Light as he then brakes Larfleeze's last finger,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Larfleeze lets one final agnising roar before suecoming to the Death Note, as Light then takes the Orange Ring, he then says the Oath

"What's mine is mine and mine and mine,

And mine and mine and MINE!-

NOT YOUR!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Light laugh as both the Yellow and Orange rings glow,

 **(INPUT MUSIC THE FIRST DEATH NOTE OUTRO ALUMINA)**

 **Light's P O V,**

YES YES! This Orange

YES! YES! this Orange power ring is powerd by my greed and all I need for it to inpowered me is just want it,

YES! YES! THE POWER OF THE FEAR OF OUTHERS AND MY GREED AND THE POWER TO CHOSE WHO LIVES OR DIES! I AM A GOD!

WITH THE YELLOW POWER RING, THE ORANGE POWER RING AND THE DEATH NOTE I AM A FEW STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING THE GOD OF THE NEW UNIVERSE!

But first I need to pay a visit to Fumizuki Academy,

 **(END MUSIC)**

* * *

 **Else Where in the Universe**

 **Akihisa P O V**

Shouko and I have found a group of former inter gilacted police called the Manhunters they we who plan to invade earth,

Were putting up a good fight but there's to much for the both of us to handle and think i'm losing control of my rage,

 **P O V change to third person**

As red rocket constructs blow up five manhunters, four violet arrows pierced though four more Manhunters,

"Thiers tomany of them!" says Akihisa who was holding a rocket launcher construct,

"Yes but we to stop them!" says Shouko who was holding a bow construct, "Akihisa take the ones on the left i'll take the right" says Shouko as she creates a baseball bat with crystal spikes,

"Right!" Akihisa agrees with the Star Sapphire as he creates a chainsaw construct, as Akihisa cuts down a Manhunter, Shouko bashes with her spike bat,

Akihisa then cuts another one with his chainsaw then and decaptaits another one and then he trows his chainsaw at another manhunter, as Shouko bashes another one and another and bashes another one those braking her bat as creates a taser construct then tases a manhunter those it's head expluding as she then kicks another one with a crystal attach to the heel of her high heel boot right through it's eye with the spike detaching from her heel, as she then looks at Akihisa,

"READY AKIHISA?!" Shouko calls out to Akihisa,

"READY!" Akihisa answers her, as he creats a giant claw as Shouko then creates giant spike ball on the claw, Akihisa then trows the giant spike ball, as hit a group of charging manhunters those blowing taking out half the manhunters and other impaled by the spikes, as more manhunters come changing Akihisa and Shouko create katana constructs, as both Akihisa and Shouko cut through the manhunters, with there combination of love and rage, Akihisa and Shouko fight fiercely but soon there over warmed,

"Theirs just to many of them" says Shouko, Shouko then grabs Akihisa's hand, "Akihisa it's been an honor to have fought by your side" says Shouko accepting her's and Akihisa's fate, "Akihisa these past few mouths i've grown very fond of you" Shouko continues as she then puts her arms around as she starts tearing up a little,"Now that were going die" says Shouko as her grip on Akihisa tighter as Akihisa starts to blush harder as he starts to hug her back,

"Akihisa i want you to know that I Lov-" says Shouko about to confess till Akihisa interups her,

"Shouko were not going to die" says Akihisa, "NOT TODAY!" Roars Akihisa,

"Akihisa?" says Shouko,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Akihisa as he goes berserk,

"AKIHISA!" says Shouko, as Akihisa goes berserk and Attacks the manhunters with all out rage mode, Shouko looks on as Akihisa despitch the manhunters an all out assult,

"AKIHISA STOP!" yells Shouko, as Akihisa keeps taking out the manhunters, as Akihisa completly turn into a beast of pure rage, as Akihisa continues to desbatch the manhunters one mangies to wound Akihisa's shoulder but Akihisa destoies them all,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akihisa roared, till all of a sudden violet shackles constructs appear around his wrests,"GRRRRRR!" grows Akihisa,

"I'm sorry Akihisa" says Shouko as she then slaps him causing him to snap out of it those him passing out, then puts her head on Akihisa's chest and starts listening to his hart,

"Ahhhh,,,,,,what,,,,,,,happend?" says Akihisa as he briefly comes too, ",,,,,,,,,Shouko,,,,,,,?" says Akihisa,

"(Hush) Akihisa please don't speak just rest now please" Shouko tells as she hugs him as she flies him back earth as he passes out again,

 **Shouko's P O V,**

Good his hart is still beating, but for how long,this was a close call, he won't be Akihisa anymore if his hart explodes,

If that happens I don't know what I would do, I can't let that happen, He is very precious to me,

So please give me the power to help my Sweat Darling, Red Lantern,

* * *

 **The Next Day, Fumizuki Academy,**

 **Light's P O V,**

I came to Fumizuki Academy to them i'm just a gifted college student absorbing gifted highschool students, and nobody knows i'm a Yellow Lantern AND NOBODY KNOWS I AM KIRA!

Also I will find out the identities of the Red Lantern and the outer Star Sapphire, and they will help me become the new God of the Universe,

And If they get in my way I will illuminate them both, Yes the Death Note is useless aginst them both but I have outer ways to deal with both of them

The Red Lantern I brake of his finger just like i broke off the Orange ring of Larfleeze's finger and since with Rage comes great fear it will be enough to restrain him while i take his ring,

As for the Star Sapphire simple I will find the Identity of the one she loves and I will wright his name on the Death Note,

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! MY PLAN IS JUST PERFECT!

 **P O V Change to third person,**

"It's an honer to have such an brilliant college student like yourself come and absorbed our students Yagami-san" says the principal,

"The honer is all mine ma'am" says Light, "It's my honor to represent my college and search for gifted student like myself to attend it" Light continues,

* * *

 **Akihisa's Apartment**

"Love conquers all-WITH VIOLET LIGHT" Shouko finish the oath as she finish charging her ring, As she heads to Akihisa's room to chuck up on him,"Good he's still asleep I better let him rest" Shouko whisper to herself, all of a sudden magazine sleeps out of Akihisa bed as Shouko walks up silently careful to not wake Akihisa up, she picks it up and notices Misa on the cover,

"I wonder how Misa is doing" Shouko mutters to herself, Akihisa then slowly wakes up and sees Shouko looking at one of his refferince books,

"How that get thier?" says an embrace Akihisa, as he snatches the Magazine from her,

"Umm,,,, Akihisa?" says Shouko with blush on her face,

"Shouko?" says Akihisa, as he notices Shouko is looking in rather lustful way as he then starts blushing as well, "Why are you looking at me like that?" says Akihisa as he looks dowen and notices he was complitly shirtless and was only wearing blue boxer shorts, Akihisa gets back to bed and hides under the covers, Shouko blucies as she notice ever since Akihisa got his power ring he's goten a little more muscular

"Wait for me outside while i get ready for school" says Akihisa,

"No your staying here today" says Shouko,

"But-" says Akihisa, as pops his head out of his blankets

"No buts you already protected me and the earth" says Shouko, "And you got hurt doing it so you need your rest" Shouko continues,

"You know you saved the earth too and you put up a good fight too" says Akihisa,

"Yes but I only got a few scratches and bruises here and there" says Shouko, "You on the other hand were badly wounded" says Shouko as she points at Akihisa's bandage shoulder,

"Besides I have to go A representative of one the highest rank collages is coming to chack on the the class reps" says Shouko,

"Good luck Shouko" says Akihisa with smile, "Besides your the top student in our school so you'll make it" Akihisa continues,

"Thank you Akihisa" says Shouko, "Well anyways I left you breakfast on the table, i'll see you later Akihisa" says Shouko with a smile,

"See you later Shouko" says Akihisa,

"See you later Akihisa"says Shouko as She leaves as she closies the door behind her eyes glow violet as she cleand a little blood comming from her as her eyes glow violet and her ring blinks as she thinks of Akihisa a little

 **Shouko's P O V**

I owe Akihisa my life but I still worry about him, what if he loses control and his hart finally explodes, I don't want to imagine that,

And I can't help but to feel like my power ring is trying to take over me every i'm around Akihisa, and ever since he's become a Red Lantern his body has gotten more muscular and seeing him in only his boxers made me feel warm in between my lags, perhaps were even now he did see me in my bra and panties that night i stayed here then again i do spend allot of time here lately, no doubt he felt for some reason i'm glad,

Akihisa and i have gotten close and i care for him allot but why am i developing such feeling and it's wired i when we were surrounded by the manhunters i was southern i was going to i was going to tell him that i loved him, why i am thinking like that?

But no Yuuji is the one i wan't to merry I promise his mother i would be his bride, then again Yuuji does't like me that and lately i been concerned more helping Akihisa with his rage,

But still it makes me smile to think what Akihisa would be like as a boyfriend and it makes me smile of how he would be as well a husband, and when we were over warmed by the manhuters i was ready to die with him,

I gotta stop thinking, like this and have a clear mind i have to make it to a good college,

 **P O V Change to Akihisa**

She always takes care of me, Shouko will make somebody a good wife one day, just why doesn't that idiot Yuuji just doesn't accept her,? why doesn't he? I would wish to have affection from somebody like Shouko, my ring glows every time i think about it,

But why am i glad he does't sometime? why do i think like that? is true Shouko and i have got'n close but shes just a good friend but i think i'm starting to like her more then just a friend, and i'm southern in our battle against the manhunters before i wan't berserk i i swear she was about to tell me she loved me,

I can dream can i? still when she hugged me i don't know my hart started racing rally fast I don't know i felt so secured i felt loved i felt like somebody cared for me, i wanted to protract her so i release my rage, I don't remember what happen but when came too i remember her hugging me again then i past out again,

It felt nice, but she loves Yuuji, what can i do

Yuuji is smart, cool, tall, handsome and has that bad charm going for him, and me, i'm just the idiot among idiots,my grades are bad i'm poor and all i have going for me is a ring that's powered by my anger that if i lose control it will change me into a monster,

(Sign) My luck is so bad,

* * *

 **Two Hours Later Fumizuki Academy,**

 **P O V third person**

"Sand in the class representatives" says the principal, "Now Yagami-san you will meet the class representatives" says the principal, as seven students enter the office,

"Here they are now" says the principal, "they will tor you tough there classes from the lowest to the highest" the principal continues, as she then introduces the students starting with Yuuji,

"This is Yuuji Sakamoto the class F representative" the principal introduces Yuuji, "He maybe the representative of our lowest class but he's quite the genius" the principal continues, as she introduces the other class representatives till finally getting to Shouko,

"And finally this is Shouko Kirishima she is the representative of our highest class" says the principal as Light notice that Shouko notice his rings as he also notice her ring,

 **Light's P O V**

So this is the Star Sapphire intresting the top of the elite students in the school quote the title, and she seems quote the clever one too, like somebody who will get in my way, well then i will find the identity of the she loves and i brake her, but first the identity of the Red Lantern,

 **Shouko's P O V**

He has two power rings, but why does he have two, he has a Yellow Ring i that's fear so he must inspired fear, or Orange if i recall that's greed so jogging by his status he must desire power, and theres something off about him,

This Light Yagami seems dangerous i better be careful, now Yuuji is going to show around class F i'm glad Akihisa stayed who

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Akihisa's Apartment**

"THAT IS YOUR FATE! RAAAAA!" rared Akihisa as he finish the oath,

"I see that oath takes it's toll on you" says a voice, as Akihisa turns around and he notices a man siting on the sofa his up his chest with his black hair all messed up, bags under his eyes, who was wearing white long sleeve short and blue jeans and was bear foot,

"Who are you? how you get in here?" Akihisa demands,

"The front door was open, and i am the world famous detective you know as L" says L,

"Your L?" says Akihisa, "The worlds greatest second only to Batman?" says Akihisa

"Yes and I am also a Green Lantern" says L, "And i'm aware your a Red Lantern Mr,Yoshii" L informs him

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Akihisa demands,

"I also know you been spending allot of time with a Star Sapphire" says L,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yells Akihisa as he punches L on the face knocking him on his back,

"Quite the chivalrous one i see" says L "Then again" L continues as all of sudden L spins around and kicks Akihisa in the face,

"Eye for an eye my friend" says L as Akihisa gets up,

"YOU BASTARD!" yells Akihisa, as he changes to his Red Lantern uniform as blasts L out the window, "RAAAA!" roared Akihisa as he attacks with a chainsaw construct, as L who was now in his Green Lantern uniform which was a Green Jumpsuit with the Green Lantern symbol on his chest and was barefoot, as he blocks Akihisa's chainsaw with a kite shield construct,

"Hmm you seem more beast then man at the moment" says L,

"SHUT UP!" yells Akihisa,

"Also" says L as he then crates a boxing glove coming out of his shield sending Akihisa flying into space "Like I said my friend eye for an eye" says L as he then follows Akihisa into space, as L meets Akihisa on Earth's atmosphere,

"Now are you going to listen to me?" says L

"FUCK YOU!" yells Akihisa

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**

"This is class F Yagami-san, i know it's not much but what do you expect from the lowest class in the school" says Yuuji as he shows Light around,

"Rally? now Sakamoto-san how did such a brilliant student like yourself end up in this class?" says Light,

"Well it's a long story but lets just say one day i decided grade aren't everything" says Yuuji, "By those are some nice rings you got there there's a student in this class who has a ring like that but he's absent today"

"Rally and who's is this student you speak of?"

"He's the idiot of the school my best friend Akihisa Yoshii" says Yuuji,

"I see and what color is his ring?" Light asks,

"His ring is red" says Yuuji,

"The Red Lantern" muttered Light, as all of sudden,

"AHHHH!" screams Sugawa as he saw Light's power rings, as Light's eyes glow yellow as he looks at him as his fear makes his yellow ring glow, "NO! STAY BACK STAY BACK!" yells Sugawa as he runs away,

"Sorry about that that's Ryo Sugawa, he's the leader of the FFF Inquistion" say Yuuji,

"FFF Inquistion?" says Light,

"Yes there pretty much class F's quote on quote police force they usually punish male student for getting dates" says Yuuji,

"So there the school bullies?" Light ask,

"Yes pretty much" Yuuji informs him,

"I see" says Light as he takes out the Death Note and writes on it, as Yuuji looks at him,

"Just taking some Notes" Light tells Yuuji, "You might just make it to the college Sakamoto-san" says Light

"Rally? that's good" says Yuuji,

"Now I have to check the other classes, take care Sakamoto-san" says Light,

 **Light's P O V**

So i haven't me him yet but now i know the Red Lantern is an idiot by the name of Akihisa Yoshii, good he will still be useful for my conquest and when i'm done if he gets in my way i will make his hart explode then i will snap his ring off his finger,

As for that Ryo Sugawa well lets just once everybody with a power ring leaves he will have a little accident,

Now i have to get info from the Star Sapphire but first i have go tough four more idiots,

* * *

 **MAIN WHILE WITH L AND AKIHISA**

"AHHHHHHHHHH" yells Akihisa as he shots at with a mini gun construct,

"Is that all? i'm not to impress" says L as he shields him self with a wall construct,

"SHOT UPPPPPPP!" yells AKihisa all of sudden L blasts a missle at Akihisa, sending tumbling back to Earth, as Akihisa is about to pavement, all of a sudden he land the arms of giant blue teddy bear construct,

"HUH?" says Akihisa wondering were that teddy bear came from,

"BAKA-ONI-CHAN!" Hazuki calls out Akihisa as she hugs him, who had blue aura around her and was wearing a blue dress with short white puffy slaves with the Blue Lantern symbol on the chest and white leggings with blue polkadots and blue slippers with straps on her ankles and her pigtails tied with blue ribbons,

"Hazuki? you have a power ring too?" asks Akihisa as Hazuki nods with smile on her face,

"Good job Hazuki" says L,

"Thank you Mr,L" says Hazuki,

"Now are you going to listen?" says L,

"Yes i gess so" says Akihisa,

"Good" says L,

"But what about Minami does she know Hazuki has a power ring" says Akihisa,

"Miss Shimada? yes she's well awere that her younger sister has a power ring" says L "Now Hazuki do you still have that spare ring and battery?"

"Yes Mr,L" says Hazuki,

"Good Mr,Yoshii you shell come with we need to descuse some things" says L,

* * *

 **Shimada residents,**

"Akihisa i'm sorr-" cried Minami till Akihisa interups her,

"SAVE IT MINAMI!" Akihisa yells at her,

"Hmmm with all the abuse you put him tough no wonder he became a Red Lantern," says L,

"YOU SHUT UP!" Minami yells at L,

"Quite the temper there perhaps you would make a good Red Lantern as well" says L "Or perhaps a Star Sapphire since you lost the one you love" says L,

"YOU-YOU!" cried Minami as she grans her teeth,

"Big sister please calm down"says Hazuki "Big sister lets go and have some cake and Tea" says Hazuki as she takes Minami to calm her down,

"Good were alone now shell we begin" says L,

 **Akihisa P O V,**

L has explain to me Allot about the Kira case, how the Yellow Lantern Cor was founded by this Sinestro guy who use to be a Green Lantern,

And about the Manhunters were going to need all the help we need against them they gave me and Shouko a hard time and there still coming,

And the Blue ring of hope which will help me with and Hazuki has a spare ring, i'm just glad she's not coming to fight the Manhunters it's just too dangerous for her,

* * *

 **Mean While In Fumizuki Acdemy**

"Have a seat Yagami-san" says Shouko "Would you like some tea?" says Shouko,

"While thank you Kirishima-san" says Light,

"Now Perhaps you can see this is the highest class in the school" says Shouko, "But is there anything else you want to talk about"

"Yes perhaps there is Kirishima-san" says Light,

"Ahh! those-those apples there desparing" says a panic Yuuko,

"That's strange" says Shouko,

"Damn it Ryuuk" mutters Light,

"Yuuko can you leave i need to descuse something in privet with Yagami-san" says Shouko as a still a panic Yuuko leaves, "Now Yagami-san i know about those rings Yellow is Fear Orange is Greed" says Shouko,

"Your a clever one little Star Sapphire" says Light,

"I know your a Yellow Lantern" says Shouko "And I know if i recall after seeing on Kira's last bradcast that Kira is also a Yellow Lantern" says Shouko,

"Perhaps that is cowincdince, but my we descuse the Manhunters" says Light,

 **Light's P O V**

Your a clever one Shouko Kirishima but i will find out the identity of the one you love and after our battle with the Manhunters i will take of L The Red Lantern and the you Love and I will BRAKE YOU! AND I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF THE NEW UNIVERSE!

 **Shouko's P O V**

Perhaps Akihisa and I will need his help for our next battle with the Manhunter but i still cant trust this Light Yagami, I have to Keep an eye on him,

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE SHIMADA HOUSE**

"Ready Baka-Oni-Chan?" says Hazuki as takes out her power battery and an extra

"Ready" says Akihisa with a smile as he slips a blue ring in the finger that next to his red ring, as both start to charge there blue rings,

"Now say It with Baka-Oni-Chan" say Hazuki as both them say the oath,

"In fearful day,In raging night,

With strong hearts full, Our souls ignite,

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars, FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"

As Akihisa new blue ring glow his eyes glow blue as it easyies his rage

"That's beautiful oath Hazuko" says Akihisa, "I like thank you Hazuki" says Akihisa as he hugs her,

"Your welcome Baka-Oni-Chan!" says the little Blue Lantern, as Akihisa turns to Minami,

"Minami I forgive you now take care of Hazuki" says Akihisa with a smile,

"I will Aki I will" says Minami,

"And let your boyfriend know i would like too meet him" says Akihisa,

"Yes Wally would love that" says Minami,

"Now Yoshii lets go" says L

"Right" says Akihisa as him and L fly away,

* * *

 **Back At Fumizuki,**

"Well will you help our battle with the Manhunters" says Shouko,

"Yes there a big treat to the Earth we have to stop them" says Light as Yuuji then enters the room, "Well Kirishima-san it was a nice talk with you have yourself a good day" says as he leaves,

"You have yourself a good day Sakamoto-san" says Light as he passies Yuuji,

"Thank you Yagami-san" says Yuuji,

"Yuuji" says Shouko,

"Yes Shouko I know but I don't feel that about you" says Yuuji,

"I know but still I can't help how i feel" says Shouko as tears start to fall from her eyes, as Light listens in,

"Ahhh so what do we have here?"muttered Light "So is Yuuji Sakamoto that love" says

"Hahaha,I got you little Star Sapphire" Light chukles,

* * *

As Light walk out the gate Ryuuk appars behind him

"So what are you going to do?" Ryuuk asked,

"Simple i'm going to write Yuuji Sakamoto's name on the Death Note once i'm done with the Manhunters" says Light,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my" says Ryuuk,

"I got you Shouko Kirishima i will brake you" says Light,

* * *

 **Back in the Classroom**

"Also Shouko take care of Akihisa he's going to need it" says with smile Yuuji as he walks out of the room,

"What do I do? what do I do to help Akihisa" cried Shouko as an Indigo colored portal opens up as a ring appars,

"Another ring?" says Shouko, as the slips into,

"Star Sapphire Shouko Kirishima most Indigo Lanterns don't get the ring out of there compassion, you have great compassion welcome to the Indigo Tribe" says a voice, as Shouko an Oath in another language,

 ** _TRANSLATION_**

"In the loudest day, Softest night,

Cruelty's fires burn alight,

Make the flame of Compassion ignite,

INDIGO TRIBE-KIND LIGHT!

As the rings of Love and Compassion glow in perfect harmony,

 **Shouko's P O V**

Yes this Ring will help me help Akihisa,

but this ring makes me feel wired it makes Guilty for what i have done to Yuuji,

What have i done I always poke in the eyes, stoacked him i've tase him, i almost drown him once then i tased when he was wet after i got him out of the poll, i cased him with nail baseball bat a couple of times i crash his face a couple times too,

What have i done no wander he was afraid of me,

What kind of love is that, that ain't love that's an unheathty obsession

Well no more that is not me, I have the powers of Love and Compassion now and most i have to help Akihisa,

 **P O V Change to Third Person,**

Shouko cried tears of joy as she the power to help Akihisa,

"I have to get to Akihisa's and tell him" says Shouko as she flow away, all of sudden after Shouko left,

 **CRASH (shaters the glass)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Sugawa as falls out of a window as he lands on metal poll going thigh his eyes exting the back of his head,

As bunch of students scream in torrior,

* * *

 **Akihisa's Apartment**

"Great wait till I tell Shouko" says Akihisa with delight,

"Also keep that Red Ring" says L,

"Why?" asks Akihisa,

"What ever Kira has it wont work on you as long as you that red power ring" says L,

"Ok i gess i'll keep it then" says Akihisa, all f sudden

"AKIHISA GOOD NEWS!" says Shouko with delight as she come in the door,

"GOT GOOD NEWS FOR YOU TOO!" says Akihisa, as Shouko, as Akihisa and Shouko hug ech other Shouko then sees L,

"Who's that?" asks Shouko,

"Please too meet you Miss Kirishima" say L, "I am L" L introduces,

"He's the would's second greatest detective" says Akihisa, "And he's a Green Lantern and he's going to help us fight the Manhunter"

"Oh I see" says Shouko,

"I'll be leaving now, remember Yoshii the Red Ring will keep you safe from Kira same goes for the Violet Ring and you Miss Kirishima" says L,"Well good day" says L as exits the door, Akishisa notices the Indigo ring on Shouko's finger next to other finger that had violet ring,

"Shouko is that anther ring?" asks Akihisa

"Yes it's Indigo it has the power of compassion" says Shouko,

"Fits you rally well" says Akihisa,

"Yes as Violet and Indigo are both Purpelish colors" says Shouko, "And Love and Compassion are two sides of a coin" Shouko continues,"Now Akihisa tell me about that Blue Ring you got there" Shouko asks with a smile as Akihisa smiles back,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **L's P O V**_

Hmm it seems to be that Yoshii has more helping then just the Blue Ring as He also has Krishima by his who a violet and indigo rings, even if they both don't relise it they seem to have a bond which also bonds with someone they love also restores a Red Lantern's Hmm and Krishima is a Star Sapphire shes capable of lots of it, which Yoshii has allot of Hope and Also he seems strong willed perhaps he'll make a good Green Lantern, but that Red Ring keeps him safe from Kira,

As for Kira well it seems he's a Yellow Lantern and if i remember Chef Yagami's son Light is also a Yellow which means he's Kira,

I suspacted that for three years now, Hmm I have you now Light Yagami after our battle with the Manhunter we'll have a hard to hard talk then.

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 ** _There you go True Believers,_**

 ** _Wow that chapter took me longer then expacted,_**

 ** _Also check my friend Jboy44's Baka and Test/Green Lantern Baka Lanterns,_**

 ** _Well True Believers see you Later_**


	5. Parallax and Finally Together

**Hello True Believers welcome back to the Baka, the Yandere, Kira & the Emotional Spectrum,**

 **And check out my friend Jboy44's Baka and Test/Green Lantern fanfic From Idiot to Guardians,**

 **Also check the four recent tie ins to this story Escape From Arkhem: Star Sapphire-Yandere Queen-Yuno Gasai, Escape From Arkhem: Yellow Lantern-Ultimate Despair-Junko Enoshima, Kyouko Kirigri-Green Lantern, L-Green Lantern,**

 **Now on to the story,**

 **WARNING: POSSIBLE LIME**

* * *

 **FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**

"It's really terrible what happen to Sugawa" says Shouko as she walks to school along side Akihisa,

"Fuck that ass hole and his gang" says Akihisa,

"Akihisa?" says Shouko,

"Sorry Shouko is that Red Lantern in me" says Akihisa, "Either this Blue Ring ease it up a bit" say Akihisa

"Still i'm glad the FFF are disbanded now but still Sugawa died" says Shouko,

"Is that the Indigo Ring talking Shouko?" asked Akihisa,

"Perhaps, either way this Indigo and Violet Rings have shown me the error of my ways" says Shouko, "I can say my yandere days are long gone" says Shouko,

"Your still a bit of a kuudere even tho you with allot less monotone now" muttered Akihisa, "But your cute when you show emotion" muttered Akihisa again,

"Whats that Akihisa?" asked Shouko as she blush a bit,

"Noting" said Akihisa with a blush on his face, as Shouko flips her hair and looked at with smile with and a small blush on her face as her violet ring made her already eyes glow purple for a bit,

"I'll be seeing after class Aki" said Shouko as she then flips her hair as it slightly brushes on Akihisa's face leaving her Heavenly sent behind as Akihisa stands there stand with a blush on his face he sees the beautiful Star Sapphire walk away, as Shouko then looks back at the Red Lantern and gives him a smile, as he sees her walk away, as he catches up to Yuuji who was on his way,

"Hey Aki" Yuuji greats Akihisa,

"Hey Yuuji" Akihisa greats him back,

"So Aki whats with you and Shouko?" asked Yuuji,

"Noting we're just friends" says Akihisa,

"You sure there's noting between you two?" says Yuuji kinda of teasing him,

"She loves you" grows Akihisa a bit as his eyes flash red,

"Yeah right i'v seen the way she looks at you is the way she use look at me" said Yuuji

 **Shouko's P O V**

I'm so glad, Akhisa got that Blue Power Ring, but i still am worried about him, i still worry he will lose control and go berserk,

And these past few months i fallen in love with i can't deny it anymore, my violet ring glows brighter and my hart skips a beat,

I need to tell him how much i love him perhaps maybe after that coming battle with the Manhunters,he wasn't fully conscious last time i told him,

 **Akihisa's P O V**

This Blue Power Ring has really has helped, but i still fill my rage taking over, thank God i have Shouko by my side she's been a real help,

But i think i fallen in love with her, but she loves Yuuji, and how can she love an idiot like me, and knowing that is making my Red Power ring glow brighter i hope i don't control,

* * *

 **Light's P O V**

Damn it i have the Orange Ring but seems to be slowly swallowing my Yellow Ring, but i know of a being that will fuse with me so i will keep both, perhaps Kirishima's Red Lantern partner can help, i know of a giant beast, i just need to have the Red Lantern lose control of his rage,

Perfect planed and after we defeat the Manhunters i shell be the New God of the Universe,

* * *

 **SPACE**

As Akihisa and Shouko stop were there supposed to meet Light,

"Were's Yagami?" muttered Shouko, till all of a sudden

"SHOUKO!" called out Misa as she flies up to Shouko,

"MISA!" called out Shouko, As the two Star Sapphire then hugged each other,

"I'm glad to see you again Shouko" says Misa,

"I'm to see you too Misa" said Shouko, as Akihisa was speechless as Misa then approached him,

"Oh you must be Yuuji, please to meet you i'm Misa Amane" says Misa as Akihisa remains speechless,

"That's not Yuuji, that's Akihisa Yoshii" says Shouko,

"Ah, please to meet you Yoshii" says Misa with a smile,

"Your **...** Your Misa Misa!" says Akihisa with a blush on his face,

"Ah, your a fan?" asked Misa,

"Yes i have some of your covers" says Akihisa with a huge grin as Shouko got a little jealous, just then Light showed up,

"Ah Kirishima-san good you bright your friend" said Light,

"Yagami" says Shouko as she give Light a venomous glare,

"You must be Akihisa Yoshii, I'm Light Yagami, very please to meet you Yoshii-san,"

"Like wise Yagami-san" says Akihisa as he shakes Light hand as Light gives kinda of a ruff handshake,

 _"Hmmmm, he seems to have to be afraid in_ him" Light thought as he since Akihisa fear, _"Ahhh i see he loves Kirishima, and Kirishima doesn't love him which feds his rage, and his fear as well, perfect"_ Light Thought,

"So what is it you need us for Yagami-san?" asked Akihisa,

"I know of being called Parallax that can help us against the Manhunters" says Light, "And i need your help Yoshii-san" says Light,

"Well i'll help" Akihisa agrees, as Shouko gets in front of Light,

"Here me straight Yagami, if anything happens to Akihisa you'll make a powerful enemy out of me" says Shouko giving a venomous tone,

 _"Don't you treated me you little bitch"_ Light thought, "Don't you worry Kirishima-san Yoshii-sa will be fine" says Light, "we'll let you two catch up on things" say Light

As Akihisa took off with Light, Shouko took off with Misa,

* * *

"Shouko?" says Misa,

"Yes Misa?" asked Shouko,

"I just realize something about your voice" says Misa,

"What about?" asked Shouko

"I don't kinda of sound somebody i knew, this other fashion model" says Misa,

"I see" says Shouko,

"Yeah she had this obsession with despair" says Misa,

"What was her name?" asked Shouko,

"Her name was Junko Enoshima" says Misa,

* * *

As Akihisa and Light fly their way though the Galaxy,

"So what's your Relationship with Kirishima?" asked Light,

"Shes a friend and she's in love with my best friend" says Akihisa with a bit of sad frown as it makes Light's yellow ring glow,

"I see, and your in love with her are you not?" says Light as Akihisa's Red Ring glows brighter as Light's Yellow Ring glows brighter as well, "And your afraid she won't love you back" says Light, " _Good it's working noting but unrequited love to fuel Rage and Fear, like Kirishima for Sakamoto, Yoshii for Kirishima or Misa with myself"_ Light thought, _"Now all_ i _have to do is fuel Yoshii so fight the beast and i'll fuse with Paralax, perfect plan"_ Light thought,

* * *

As Akhisa and Light land on a strange rock,

As giant beast came out of the cave,

"AHHHHH!" roared Akihisa as he attacked the beast as he want full rage mode,

"Good now to get Paralax" says Light,

* * *

 **IN THE CAVE**

As light find a yellow orb hidden in the rubble he notice it's Parallax,

"I see, Pallax shell be your vassal and we shall both be the new God of the universe" says Light "AHHHHHH!" screams Light,

 **IN PUT MUSIC ALUMINA**

 **Light's P O V**

Yes i fill Paralax's power though me, now i can have both the Yellow and Orange Rings,

AND WITH THIS POWER AND THE DEATH NOTE I SHELL BE THE GOD OF THE UNIVERSE!

 **P O V Change to third person,**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Light laughs a he flies off,

 **END MUSIC**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

As Akihisa defeats the gaint beast, the beast explodes,

"AHHHHH!" roared Akihisa as the beast is left noting but a pile of Blood and guts,

* * *

"Misa, lets go i have what i came here for" says Liight,

"What about Shouko and Yoshii?" asked Misa,

"They can take of them selves, NOW LETS GO!" says Light as him and Misa fly away,

As Shouko sees Akihisa from a distance,

"Oh no this, please no" cried Shouko as she notice Akihisa was going berserk,

"AHHH!" roared Akihisa, all of a sudden Shouko creats a steel chain constructs raped around Akihisa,

"Akihisa please it's me" cried, "Akihisa" says as she then kissed Akihisa which then made Akihisa turn back normal,

" _Shouko?"_ Akihisa thought as he shed tears the chain falls off him, as he then put his around her and kissed her back, as Shouko then brook,

"OH! AKIHISA MY DARLING I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER MY!" cried Shouko as she hugged Akihisa,

"Shouko" cried Akihisa, as Shouko and cried in each other embrace,

"Lets go back home" says Shouko while wiping the tears from Akihisa's eyes while while having tears in her eyes,

* * *

 **EARTH AKIHISA'S APARTMENT**

"MMMMMMM!" Shouko moans as she and Akihisa kiss passionately, as they then broke they saliva out of each other as they then look at each others eyes Shouko felt something poke her down there as as Akihisa felt something worm down there,

 _ **WARNING LIME COMING**_

As Shouko starts too slowly unbutton her shirt,

"Now Akihisa this is my first time so be gentle" said Shouko as she slowly expose her cleavage then her purple lace bra,

"M **...** M **...** Mine too" said a speechless Akihisa as he notice Shouko's bust size grown a bit, Shouko then smiles as she notices the big bulge in his pants, as she then jumps on him and kisses him deeply as she unbuttons his shirt, as Akihisa squeezes her butt as he put his hands up her skirt, as he pulls down her legging exposing her legs, as Shouko then takes off his pants showing his Blue checkered boxers shorts,

As Akihisa lies Shouko on the bed as he then removes her skirt exposing her sexy lacey purple panties, Akihisa got on top and kissed her on the lips

"Ahhh!" Shouko moaned as Akihisa then kissed and sucked her neck, "Ahhh! ahhh! Eeeek!" Shouko moaned some more and yelped a bit as Akihisa kept sucking then bit her neck, as Shouko then turn him on his back as she then glides her hand on his chest as she then notices a big scare on his chest from there last battle with the Manhunters, she shed a tear landing on his chest as she kiss his,

As Shouko glides up Akihisa's while grinding his crotch, till reach his lips and France kissed,

She broke the kiss as she flip her hair back and unhooked her bra as she then leaned forward and kissed him again

 _ **END OF LIME**_

* * *

 **THE NEXT MOURNING**

Akihisa woke up next to a sleeping Shouko in his arms wearing noting but a white long sleeve button up shirt with top and bottom undone exposing her cleavage and her belly button, and her purple lace panties, and he was shirtless and wearing noting his boxers, Akihisa then looked at as he notice both of her power rings,

 _"Love and Compassion"_ Akihisa thought, " _Those rings fit her quit well, who would never of thought somebody as elegant and beautiful as her could love an idiot like me, Shouko really has been their for me and she really does love me, and i love"_ Akihisa thought as a tear ran down his as he then wiped it off,

"Good mourning Aki" says Shouko as she wakes up,

"Good mourning Shouko" said Akihisa

Shouko then got on top of him and kissed him on the forehead, "Akihisa why are you crying?" asked Shouko,

"It's noting, i just love you" said Akihisa, Shouko smiled as tears ran down her eye as then then wipe off a tear from his eye with her tomb,

"Akihisa i need to ask something" said Shouko

"What is it?" asked Akihisa,

"Can I move in with you?" asked Shouko,

"Yes" said Akihisa as Shouko then started smothering him with kisses,

"Now i promise to make sure you will take care of you Akihisa" said Shouko as she kissed him "I promise with my wealth to help you with your financial problems" said Shouko as she kissed him again, "I promise you wont go hungry again" says Shouko as she kissed again, "I promise that nobody will hurt you again" said Shouko as she gave him one more kiss "I promise to take care of you till the day we get married" said Shouko as she gave him a big kiss to lips, Akihisa then held her tighter as their kiss got deeper as Shouko his hand and placed it on her butt as they were then surrounded by the Violet Light of Love,

As four Power Battery as three of them started to glowed, as the Blue and Indigo Batteries glowed the Violet Battery glowed the brightest as the Red Battery stayed normal,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE 1**_

As L sits there watching a clip of recent chaos in Arkham Asylum cause by a Star Sapphire and a Yellow Lantern, as then as a female Green Lantern with silver hair who's name was Kyouko Kirigri enters the room,

"L did you see what just happened?" said Kirigri,

"I know how can the Sinestro Corp and the Star Sapphires give those Rings to those two" says L,

"I expect the Sinestro Corp to give a Ring to somebody like Junko Enoshima, but the Star Sapphire to give a Ring to somebody like Yuno Gasai is like giving one of their Jems to anybody" says Kirigri,

"Now i have four audio recording here, first is one Yoshii " says L,

" _THAT IS YOUR FATE!"_ L play a recording of Akihisa,

"Now here's the boy Gasai was obsessed with the day he died Gasai is in recording too" says L as he then plays anther recording,

 _"YUNO WATCH OUT! GAAAAAA! YUKI!"_ L plays a recording of a boy who sounded like Akihisa who got killed which ended with a girl crying out his name,

"Hmm they sound similar is like they the same voice" says Krigri,

"Yes if Gasai here's Yoshii it could set her off" says L "and now here's one of Kirishima and one of Enoshima" says L

 _"Love conquers all, WITH VIOLET LIGHT!"_ L plays a recording of Shouko,

"Now here's Enoshima" says L,

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH DESPAIR! SWEET DESPAIR!"_ L plays a recording of girl that sounded like,

"Oh no they sound alike as well, that mean Enoshima will have an Obsession with Kirishima?" asked Kirigri,

"Yes similar to the one her father has with Batman" says L

 **THEIR COMING.**

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

As Hazuki walks home from school she notice something in an alley, as she goes into the alley she see a blue cat,

"Ah hello Kittie" says Hazuki,

As the then hiss at Hazuki revealing a Red Lantern Ring on it's tail as it takes off,

"WAIT KITTIE!" the young Blue Lantern called out as she followed the Red Lantern Cat,

As Hazuki chases the cat though out the globe till the chase stops at Brooklyn New York,

As Hazuki enters an abandoned apartment, she see the cat crying i an out line of a murder victim,

As Hazuki sees pictures of a elderly African American woman, as she walks up to the cat, as she then pets the cat as she starts crying

"Oh i see you miss the Lady that took care of you? is that so" asked Hazuki as she cried, as the cat revealing a name tag that said _"DEXTER"_

Dexster then jumped into Hazuki's arms,

"I promise i'll take care of you Dexter" said Hazuki as Dexter pared as Hazuki hugged him,

 **END OF OMAKE 2**

* * *

 _ **Th**_ _ **ere**_ _ **y**_ _ **ou**_ _ **hav**_ _ **e**_ _ **i**_ _ **t**_ _ **T**_ _ **rue**_ _ **Beli**_ _ **evers**_ _ **chap**_ _ **ter 5**_ _ **of**_ _ **Th**_ _ **e**_ _ **B**_ _ **aka,**_ _ **T**_ _ **he**_ _ **Yan**_ _ **dere**_ _ **K**_ _ **ira & **__**Th**_ _ **e**_ _ **Emot**_ _ **ional**_ _ **Spectrum,**_

 _ **Also**_ _ **th**_ _ **e**_ _ **rec**_ _ **ent**_ _ **ti**_ _ **e**_ _ **i**_ _ **ns**_ _ **Esc**_ _ **ape**_ _ **Fr**_ _ **om**_ _ **Arkhem:Yellow**_ _ **Lantern-Ulti**_ _ **mate**_ _ **Des**_ _ **pair-Junko**_ _ **Enos**_ _ **hima,**_ _ **Escape**_ _ **Fro**_ _ **m**_ _ **Ark**_ _ **hem: Star**_ _ **Sapph**_ _ **ire-Yandere**_ _ **Queen-Yun**_ _ **o**_ _ **Gasai,**_ _ **Kyou**_ _ **ko**_ _ **Krigri-Green**_ _ **Lante**_ _ **rn**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd**_ _ **L-Green**_ _ **Lante**_ _ **rn,**_

 _ **Also**_ _ **ch**_ _ **eck**_ _ **m**_ _ **y**_ _ **friend**_ _ **Jb**_ _ **oy44's**_ _ **B**_ _ **aka**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **est/Green**_ _ **La**_ _ **ntern**_ _ **crosso**_ _ **ver**_ _ **Fr**_ _ **om**_ _ **I**_ _ **diots**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **Guardians,**_

 _ **And sorry i can't write a full on Lemon because of site rules so i have settle with Lime,**_

 _ **Now True Believers see you later.**_


End file.
